


and when the two collide it's no coincidence

by cynthia_arrow (thesilverarrow)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverarrow/pseuds/cynthia_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a big difference, Ray decides, between being with someone all night, hip to hip, making the rounds of the party, and being alone with someone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when the two collide it's no coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic posted long ago to livejournal. Prompt: restraint.
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy ("She's My Winona"). Because bandom, lol.

Ray’s pretty sure he never used to be this kinky, but then again, he never used to have this much sex, period. He’s a little afraid fucking Frank Iero has warped his brain.

He’s also pretty sure he doesn’t mind all that much.

They’re at a small house party, some people Bob knows, and while it’s loud and their hosts are awfully generous with the alcohol, they haven’t found anybody all that interesting to talk to, so they’ve wandered out onto the patio so Frank can smoke. Everybody else seems to be smoking in the house, or smoking things a person usually doesn’t politely step outside to partake of, so they’re alone here in the biting fall air, the music and voices now just an insistent undercurrent of murmur and thump, an occasional rattle of windows. 

There’s a big difference, Ray decides, between being with someone all night, hip to hip, making the rounds of the party, and being alone with someone. He decides that about the time Frank turns to snub out his cigarette on the wall and walk back inside and Ray can’t keep his eyes off his hips or the cut off his t-shirt against his biceps.

Frank’s strong, but Ray’s got an advantage in height and surprise, and he uses it shamelessly to turn Frank and shove him into the wall beside the sliding glass door. He grabs each of Frank’s wrists in one of his own larger hands and pulls them up above his head, so that the only thing pinning Frank’s body to the cool brick is Ray’s hips.

“Fuck, Toro,” Frank swears as Ray has to grind a little, both hips and wrists, to keep Frank in place. Just a little, though. Just enough.

Ray leans down and murmurs, “Tell me you don’t like this, and I’ll stop.”

“Hell no. Are you crazy? You know I—“

Ray ducks his head and kisses him so hard their teeth clack together, but it doesn’t take any time before Frank’s opening up and letting himself be thoroughly tongue-fucked. He tastes like cigarettes and sweet whisky, and his mouth is soft but biting. Frank is always a bit of a contradiction, both assertive and easily led, and he kisses like his life depends on doing it well. When Ray pulls back, Frank takes a gasping breath, his chest heaving tight against Ray’s, and though he looks a little dazed, he smiles.

“Fuck, you know I fucking like this," he says with a small roll of his eyes. "I just didn’t think you were into getting caught.”

"Oh," Ray replies. “I’m not.” 

With his own smile, one he hopes is just as mischievous as dazed, and without taking his hands off Frank’s wrists, Ray takes a step back, ignoring Frank's hard-on and his own and how much he really would consider doing something nasty with him right here where anybody might stumble upon them.

At the loss of full-body contact, Frank makes a frustrated noise, but Ray just grips his wrists tighter. 

Evenly and softly, Ray says, “Later. Whatever you want, okay? Anything, Frankie."

Frank doesn't reply immediately, but when he does, he's looking Ray in the eyes: "You know what I want."

Ray does. Frank's all but asked him for it outright, maybe because he's still afraid he'll scare Ray away. Ray isn't easily scared, but while he's always known it's probably not an accident that a person who craves a bit of control fell into bed with him in particular, he hasn't been ready to really deal with that side of this crazy-strong thing between them, at least not until now. 

Ray asks, "You want me to tie you up, maybe?"

Frank doesn’t say anything, just draws in a sharp breath and nods.

Something is tight in Ray's chest, but he manages to sound in control—of the situation, of himself—when he says, “Just be patient, then? Wait till we get home? Can you do that?”

Frank nods, so Ray lets go of his wrists. He turns to walk into the house again, but Frank grabs him and pulls him close again, kissing him wet and dirty on the mouth, just long enough to be distracting but not too long. When Frank lets him go, he shoves his hands into his pockets and smiles.

“I can do that,” Frank says, then he shuffles inside without looking back. Ray, on his heels, is already plotting how to make an early exit.


End file.
